11 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Wojciech Wieczorek. Jak powstawała "Więź"; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Aniołki - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 11 marca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:20 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Smocze opowieści - Bez błędu ; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:00 Budzik - Sen, spanie 09:30 Atlantis High - odc. 10; serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:00 Zwierzowiec - Dziecko i obcy pies odc. 87 10:15 Zdrowo z Jedynką - odc. 15; magazyn 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - odc. 12; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3740; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3741; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1035; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1424; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1590; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Tytan - druga Ziemia? - cz. 2 (Titan - A place like Home?); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:25 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 29; cykl reportaży 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 49; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3742; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3743; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1429 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1591; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1040; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Zakochany Ferdek odc. 24; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Polska - Zagraniczne Gwiazdy Ligi Polskiej ( studio ) 20:25 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Polska - Zagraniczne Gwiazdy Ligi Polskiej 22:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:50 Marcowi; program publicystyczny 23:20 Błędy odwracalne - odc. 2 (Reversible Errors); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:55 Na własne oczy - Mardi gras. Wyprodukowano w Chinach (Mardi gras. Made in China); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:45 Gerry (Gerry); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 03:25 Był taki dzień - 11 marca; felieton 03:28 Notacje - Andrzej Seweryn."Zaplątany w Mickiewicza i Marzec; cykl dokumentalny 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości -odc. 66/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:15 Statek miłości odc.67/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Sztuka i wiara; reportaż 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 5/39 Połów (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep Budgie Takes a Catch); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 133; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:05 Sąsiedzi - Zakład na śmierć i życie; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 4/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 604 (132)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 32 Kradzież 13:00 Jukatan, kraina Majów (Yucatan-Im Reich des Jaguargottles); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2006) 14:00 Podróże z żartem - Albania ; program rozrywkowy 14:55 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 13/23 Żegnaj! (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 (8712) After You?ve Gone); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 565; serial TVP 16:50 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 18/21 Pierścienie - txt str. 777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 36; teleturniej 19:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (portret Gustawa Holoubka, Christopher Lambert, Bill Butler) 20:10 M jak miłość - odc. 566; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 323 21:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:05 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Wielkie otwarcie (Big night) - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Proces Norymberski - Albert Speer (Nuremberg. Nazis on Trials. Albert Speer); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:25 Szansa na miłość - cz.2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP kraj prod.Polska (2005) 01:50 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 02:00 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 243 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 487 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy USA 1997 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka Wygrana - teleturniej odc. 201 08:30 Kameleon - serial sensacyjny odc. 72 USA 1998 09:30 Stan wyjątkowy - serial akcji odc. 12 USA 1999 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 26 USA 1990 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13:00 Rodzina Zastępcza Plus - serial komediowy odc. 276 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 664 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy USA 1997 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 35 Polska 2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:20 Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc. 1046 16:50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 27 USA 1990 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 665 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2004 21:00 Przepowiednia - thriller sci-fi reż. Mark Pellington, wyk. Richard Gere, Laura Linney, Alan Bates USA 2002 22:00 Studio Lotto 23:45 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 59 USA 2005 00:45 Millenium - serial sensacyjny odc. 55 reż. Thomas J. Wright, USA 1998 01:45 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 41 02:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał Show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 936 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Klub byłych żon - reality show 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14:05 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Kumple - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 14:45 Detektywi: Laptop - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 15:15 Marina - telenowela odc. 131/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi: Zuzka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zdrada - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 937 Polska 2003 21:30 39 i pół: Anarchia - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Mitja Okorn, Łukasz Palkowski, Polska 2007 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23:30 Kryminalni: Pokuta - serial kryminalny odc. 90 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 00:35 Siłacze 8 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 01:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:00 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Telesklep 03:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53, 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:47, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda; STEREO 00:04 Historia zamachu w Madrycie (The Madrid Connection); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:06 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:49 Serwis info; STEREO 02:14 Pogoda; STEREO 02:15 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:39 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53, 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:47, 07:22; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:52 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad dnia 11.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 E - lementarz ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 1. Badanie DNA w służbie kryminalistyki 2. Komputerowe modelowanie prognozy pogody 3. Narzędzia do obróbki zdjęć 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - 11.03.2008 - 1; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Po Twojej Stronie 11.03.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Saga rodów - Ród Belina Brzozowskich; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe - 11.03.2008 - 2; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda; STEREO 00:04 Historia zamachu w Madrycie (The Madrid Connection); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:06 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:49 Serwis info; STEREO 02:14 Pogoda; STEREO 02:15 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.20 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Twoja wróżba - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (92) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (5) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani {98} - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Adam kontra Miłosz - rozr. 20.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.30 Regina (21) - serial obycz., Polska 22.05 Regina (22) - serial obycz., Polska 22.35 Pogromcy hitów - program rozr. 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02.15 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 02.40 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.55 Happy Hour - pr. rozrywkowy 04.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.05 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Hałasowacze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Żywność genetycznie zmodyfikowana; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Podróżnik - Pongola; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Tolerancja; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Zacisze gwiazd - (30) Jakub Przebindowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 14* - Sztuka i władza; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1036; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1418; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 52; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 W rajskim ogrodzie - Krater Ngorongoro; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Joanna Słowińska z zespołem; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Nasz reportaż - Druga młodość kolejki na Kasprowy Wierch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Zwierzowiec - Świnia, a może świnka morska odc.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Magazyn Medyczny - Żywność genetycznie zmodyfikowana; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 18 - wioska w dżungli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Hałasowacze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (10); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - "Przytulisko dla koni" - Tara - schronisko dla koni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1036; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio malarz; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1418; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Wilno Miłosza; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Polska dobrze smakuje - Kiełbasa lisiecka Staszka Mądrego (4); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (10); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1036; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio malarz; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1418; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Wilno Miłosza; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (30) Jakub Przebindowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Z archiwum IPN - Ksiądz Stanisław Domański; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Dzień jak co dzień - Rajdowa dusza; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Sport 07:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: HSG Nordhorn - Rhein Neckar Loewen; STEREO 09:30 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Chanty Mansijsk (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn); STEREO 10:30 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Chanty Mansijsk (bieg pościgowy kobiet); STEREO 11:30 Narciarstwo dowolne - Puchar Świata - Inawashiro (skoki); STEREO 12:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Lotos Cup 2008 - Szukamy następców Mistrza; STEREO 13:15 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - na dystansach - Nagano (dzień III); STEREO 15:05 Sprint; STEREO 15:10 Wyścigi Superbike - GP Kataru; STEREO 15:35 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu - Irina Rodnina; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Sprint; STEREO 16:45 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 71; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 18:05 Sprint; STEREO 18:10 Liga Mistrzów - FC Barcelona - Celtic; STEREO 19:00 Sprint; STEREO 19:05 Liga Mistrzów - FC Barcelona - Celtic; STEREO 19:55 Z archiwum TVP 20:05 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: Rhein Neckar Loewen - Frisch Auf Goepingen; STEREO 21:55 Sprint; STEREO 22:00 Magazyn Olimpijski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Liga Mistrzów - FC Porto - Schalke; STEREO 02:05 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień: Prawdziwe uczucie (15) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień: Zbyt poważnie (16) 8:00 Odnaleźć spokój 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Niezwykła fobia (6) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Kłopotliwa sytuacja (25) 12:00 Krew nie woda 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Niezwykła fobia (6) 15:00 Odnaleźć spokój 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Król i ja (26) 18:00 Mąż na jeden weekend 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Kraj krwawiącego słońca (3) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Niezgodność (6) 23:00 Dotyk zła: Pomnik (6) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Klejnot (1) 2:00 Krew nie woda 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (15) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień: Zbyt poważnie (16) Ale Kino! 8:00 Duchy 9:30 Mój koniec świata 11:20 Poirot: Tajemnica hiszpańskiego kufra 12:20 Poirot: Kradzież królewskiego rubinu 13:15 Chunhyang 15:20 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Ralph Fiennes 16:15 W podziemiach planety małp 18:00 Niedziela sprawiedliwości 19:35 Duński poeta 20:00 Ści(ą)gany 21:35 Konformista 23:30 ale krótkie: Skandynawska depresja 0:05 Czas Cyganów 2:30 Don's Plum 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Wilki 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (17) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (18) 9:00 Na ratunek: Szczucie niedźwiedzia 9:30 Na ratunek: Pele i Tika 10:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Za sterem 10:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Huśtawka emocjonalna 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (14) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (7) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Detroit: Pułapka na koty 13:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Lot sokoła - szybkość 14:00 Małpie życie (1) 14:30 Małpie życie (2) 15:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Za sterem 15:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Huśtawka emocjonalna 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (14) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (7) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (3) 18:00 Małpie życie (1) 18:30 Małpie życie (2) 19:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Pająki z Marsa 19:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Ważka - piękna czy bestia? 20:00 Ulica lemurów (17) 20:30 Ulica lemurów (18) 21:00 Nasi zwierzęcy krewni: Zwierzęce zabawy 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (12) 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (27) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) 0:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Pająki z Marsa 0:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Ważka - piękna czy bestia? 1:00 Małpie życie (1) 1:30 Małpie życie (2) 2:00 Ulica lemurów (17) 2:30 Ulica lemurów (18) 3:00 Nasi zwierzęcy krewni: Zwierzęce zabawy 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (12) 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (27) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (5) 7:00 The Amazing Race 7 (10) 8:00 Jericho (16) 9:00 Szczury wodne (140) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (4) 11:00 The Amazing Race 7 (10) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (5) 13:00 Szczury wodne (140) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (4) 15:00 Jericho (16) 16:00 The Amazing Race 7 (11) 17:00 Szczury wodne (141) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (6) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (6) 20:00 Jericho (17) 21:00 Poszukiwani 3 (10) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (21) 23:00 Dr House (7/22) 0:00 Ulubieńcy Ameryki 1:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (22) 2:55 Poszukiwani 3 (3) 3:55 Ulubieńcy Ameryki BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (6) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (41) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (8) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (41) 10:35 Doktor Who (6) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 12:25 Allo, Allo (6) 13:00 Allo, Allo (1) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (42) 17:20 Doktor Who (7) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (8) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (1) 19:45 Każdy z każdym (3) 20:20 Każdy z każdym (4) 21:00 Milczący świadek (6) 22:00 Milczący świadek (7) 23:00 Każdy z każdym (3) 23:40 Każdy z każdym (4) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 0:50 Milczący świadek (6) 1:45 Milczący świadek (7) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (42) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 3:40 Milczący świadek (6) 4:35 Milczący świadek (7) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (8) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (24) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (18) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (23) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (24) 8:00 Słodki James (4) 8:25 Słodki James (5) 8:55 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (5) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (18) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (13) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 12:05 Forsa na strychu (18) 12:30 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (5) 13:30 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 14:30 Słodki James (4) 15:00 Słodki James (5) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (23) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (18) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (24) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (5) 18:00 Superdomy (1) 19:00 10 lat mniej (7) 19:30 10 lat mniej (8) 20:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (5) 21:00 Superdomy (1) 22:00 10 lat mniej (7) 22:30 10 lat mniej (8) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (23) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (18) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (24) 0:35 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (5) 1:30 Superdomy (1) 2:20 10 lat mniej (7) 2:50 10 lat mniej (8) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (23) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (18) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (24) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (23) 5:05 10 lat mniej (7) 5:30 10 lat mniej (8) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 8 (6) 8:00 Aktualności filmowe 8:30 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Sekcja żaby (2/22) 9:20 Punkt spotkań 10:20 Zakochany Paryż 12:25 Deser: Źle narysowany Roy 12:55 Smarkula 14:45 Pusty dom 16:25 Cudowne dziecko 18:10 Neil Young - Złote serce 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 8 (7) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: GranatowyPrawieCzarny 22:50 Job, czyli ostatnia szara komórka 0:30 Kobieta z prowincji 2:15 Pułapka 4:00 Wesołe miasteczko 5:35 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 10:10 Deser: Serce oskarżycielem 10:20 Kiler 12:10 Simpsonowie 8 (6) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Ebola - nie do śmiechu 13:55 Aktualności filmowe 14:25 Hawaje, Oslo 16:30 Deser: Zbawca 16:50 Dom bez okien 18:30 Rządy gargulców 20:00 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Sekcja żaby (2/22) 20:45 Przez 24 godziny 5 (20) 21:30 Firma - CIA (2/3) 23:05 GranatowyPrawieCzarny 0:50 Jedź i długo nie wracaj 2:45 Afganistan - na szlaku heroiny 3:40 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości 5:45 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 6:35 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 8:25 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 10:15 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 12:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 16:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 18:40 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 20:45 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 23:20 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 1:15 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 3:05 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 5:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Pieśń Carli 8:05 Rain Man 10:20 Szybcy i wściekli 12:05 W blasku Hollywood 2: Winona Ryder 12:30 Słone powietrze 14:05 Światła stadionów 16:05 Pieśń Carli 18:10 Szybcy i wściekli 20:00 Nell 21:50 Tekściarz 23:25 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (9) 0:25 Król Marvin Gardens 2:10 Rok pierwszego pocałunku 3:45 Blue Velvet Zone Club 6:00 Porządek musi być (50) 6:30 Areszt domowy (5) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (30) 7:30 Wesele od kuchni (7) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (27) 8:30 Terapia szokowa: Georgina (10) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (5) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (6) 10:00 Porządek musi być (50) 10:30 Randka na czas (37) 11:00 Dojrzałe piękno 12:00 Druga szansa (51) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (27) 13:30 Praktykant Marty Stewart (1) 14:30 Niezwykłe kobiety: Martha Stewart 15:30 Areszt domowy (5) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (30) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (11) 17:30 Randka na czas (37) 18:00 Porządek musi być (50) 18:30 Terapia szokowa: Georgina (10) 19:00 Druga szansa (51) 21:00 Praktykant Marty Stewart (1) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (94) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (70) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (67) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (94) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (70) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (67) 4:00 Terapia szokowa: Georgina (10) 4:30 Areszt domowy (5) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (27) 5:30 Porządek musi być (50) Discovery Channel 6:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Stadion pierwszoligowy 7:00 Brainiac (3) 8:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Poduszki powietrzne/Lodowiska/Materace 8:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy opancerzone/Windy/Sery 9:00 Auto dla każdego: Mercury Cougar 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Atak na wielką skalę 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (7) 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Stadion pierwszoligowy 13:00 Brainiac (3) 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Poduszki powietrzne/Lodowiska/Materace 14:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy opancerzone/Windy/Sery 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (63) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 16:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 356 16:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Austin Healy 17:00 Mistrzostwa świata w klasie chopper (2) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Ford '40 (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Głośniki woofer i szybka jazda samochodem 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (64) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 21:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Płomienie gniewu 22:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Burza ognia 22:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Tragiczne zejście 23:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Sztuczne wyspy 0:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Szwecja - niebo i piekło 1:00 Z akt FBI: Radykalny porządek dnia 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (10) 3:00 Auto dla każdego: Ford Fairlaine 4:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Tal Afar 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (8) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (30) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 8:00 Oko huraganu 9:00 Dzika przyroda: Sztuka porozumiewania się 10:00 Planeta żywiołów: Zamieć 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (2) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (1) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (30) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 14:00 Oko huraganu 15:00 Dzika przyroda: Sztuka porozumiewania się 16:00 Planeta żywiołów: Zamieć 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (2) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (1) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 20:00 Zrozumieć siłę genów 21:00 Grom na pustyni 22:00 Superstatki: The Cat - najszybszy prom świata 23:00 Wiatr w żaglach (3) 23:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (2) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 2:00 Zrozumieć siłę genów 3:00 Grom na pustyni 3:50 Superstatki: The Cat - najszybszy prom świata 4:40 Jak to działa? (1) 5:10 Wiatr w żaglach (3) 5:35 Lotnicze szaleństwo (2) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front (2) 7:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Rzymianie 8:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (1) 9:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 10:00 Sekrety Wielkiego Muru 11:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (1) 12:00 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front (2) 13:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Rzymianie 14:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (1) 15:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 16:00 Sekrety Wielkiego Muru 17:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (1) 18:00 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front (2) 19:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Rzymianie 20:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (1) 21:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 22:00 Sekrety Wielkiego Muru 23:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (1) 0:00 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front (2) 1:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Rzymianie 2:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (1) 3:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 3:55 Sekrety Wielkiego Muru 4:45 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (1) 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Bitwa na równinie Boyne - 1690 Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oslo 9:45 Eurogole 10:30 Lekkoatletyka: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Walencji 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 13:45 Eurogole 14:30 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Paryż - Nicea 15:00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Paryż - Nicea 16:45 Lekkoatletyka: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Walencji 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Watts 18:45 Snooker Hall of Frame 19:45 Eurogole 20:30 Boks: Gala Grupy Sauerlanda w Norymberdze 21:00 Boks: Gala w Halle 23:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 0:00 Snooker Hall of Frame 1:00 Watts 1:15 Weekend w sportach motorowych 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Kataru 11:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 15:30 Freestyle Football: Zawody Battle Exhibition w Paryżu 16:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 18:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 19:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 20:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 22:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Nastolatki 7:45 Jak usidlić faceta 9:30 Kalamazoo? 11:10 Sznycel Paradise 12:35 Superman: Powrót 15:05 Facet z ogłoszenia 16:45 Wszystko jest iluminacją 18:30 Ukryta tożsamość 20:10 Premiera: Dynastia Tudorów (10) 21:05 Premiera: Trzy na jednego 2 (6) 22:00 Obrońca 23:30 Błękitna głębia 1:20 Dynastia Tudorów (10) 2:15 Obrońca 3:45 Cinema, cinema 4:10 Błękitna głębia HBO 2 6:00 Rodzina Steedów 2 7:35 Elsa i Fred 9:25 U progu sławy 11:25 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka 12:45 Ciasteczko 14:20 Czeski sen 15:50 Pięcioro dzieci i coś 17:20 Weiser 19:00 Nieudacznik 20:30 Grzanie ławy 22:00 Modigliani: pasja tworzenia 0:05 Niespełnione pragnienia 1:30 Kilka dni września 3:25 Modigliani: pasja tworzenia 5:30 Na planie HBO Comedy 10:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 (4) 10:30 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 (5) 11:00 Co takiego? 12:30 Sowie pole 14:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 (5) 14:30 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 16:00 Co takiego? 17:30 Sowie pole 19:00 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 20:30 Premiera: Poślubiłem morderczynię 22:00 Francuski dla początkujących 23:35 Fabryka snów 1:00 Kawalerskie w Vegas 2:30 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans sensacji 6:05 Seans sensacji: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Cielecki, Remigiusz Kociołek, Monika Przygucka 6:20 Seans sensacji: Zbrodniarz i panna 7:50 Seans sensacji: KR I/... 8:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 8:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 5/45 8:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 11/48 8:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 9:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Rodzina Milcarków 10:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Powstańczy apel 11:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 11:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych 12:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass 12:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Krzyk 14:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Sycylia 14:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Moneta 15:00 Rodzina do kina 15:05 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda druga, czyli niesamowite i niewiarygodne udręki, które nawiedziły mnie w klasie (2/9) 15:35 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda trzecia, czyli nieprawdopodobne spiętrzenie wypadków wokół akcji 'Flaszka', czyli pierwsze spotkanie ze złodziejem tornistrów (3/9) 16:10 Portrety 16:15 Portrety: Modrzejewska: Plan bitwy (7-ost.) 17:40 Seans sensacji 17:45 Seans sensacji: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Cielecki, Remigiusz Kociołek, Monika Przygucka 18:00 Seans sensacji: Zbrodniarz i panna 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 12/52 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 11/56 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Roman i Magda 21:30 Seans sensacji 21:35 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 12/52 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 11/56 23:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass 23:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Krzyk 1:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Sycylia 1:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Moneta 1:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 1:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ostatni rozdział 3:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Hotel Calendarium 3:45 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Piotr Czajkowski: 'Dama Pikowa - Passacaglia' 11:35 Piotr Czajkowski: Symfonia h-moll 'Patetyczna' op. 74 12:25 Piotr Czajkowski: Koncert skrzypcowy D-dur op. 35 13:05 Fryderyk Chopin: Wariacje na temat arii 'La ci darem la mano' 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Joseph Haydn: 'Stworzenie świata' - oratorium 19:30 Dzieła Jana Sebastiana Bacha 19:55 Joseph Haydn: 'Te Deum' 20:05 Muzyka Jana Sebastiana Bacha w interpretacji Severina von Eckardsteina 20:30 Aleksander Newski 22:15 Dymitr Szostakowicz: VI symfonia h-moll op. 54 23:00 Archiwa klasyki: Jewgienij Mrawiński 23:50 Johannes Brahms: Scherzo c-moll 0:00 Około północy: Taj Mahal na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2005- koncert 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Al Foster w hołdzie Milesowi, na żywo z New Morning, 2006- koncert 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Dwie północe 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (11) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (11) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (25) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (15) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (10) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (10) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (34) 8:00 Noddy (5) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (15) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (34) 8:35 Świnka Peppa (35) 8:40 Sam Sam (5) 8:50 Rumcajs (26) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (70) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (12) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (34) 9:45 Bracia koala (45) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (35) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (5) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (19) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (19) 11:00 Noddy (4) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (14) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (32) 11:35 Świnka Peppa (33) 11:40 Sam Sam (4) 11:50 Rumcajs (25) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (21) 12:25 Pingu (4) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (24) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (16) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (23) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (3) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (7) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (10) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (10) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (24) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (14) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (9) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (9) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (33) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (69) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (11) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (33) 16:45 Bracia koala (44) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (34) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (4) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (18) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (18) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (22) 18:25 Pingu (5) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (25) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (17) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (24) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (4) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (8) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Raperski dom Runa 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Bazar MTV 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV Making The Movie: kulisy produkcji "Jestem legendą" 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Made 21:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Rob & Big 22:30 South Park 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Czysta nauka: Wielki kanion 7:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Ameryka Północna 8:00 Zwariowana nauka (13) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (14) 9:00 Duchy Bałtyku 10:00 Duchy Titanica 11:00 Czysta nauka: Wielkie mrozy 12:00 Nazistowska ekspedycja 13:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Australia 14:00 Duchy Bałtyku 15:00 Duchy Titanica 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Olbrzymi pyton 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Jadowite węże i wędrówki krokodyli 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Przesunięcie olbrzymów 18:00 Premiera: Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki 19:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Australia 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najdłuższy most świata 21:00 Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood 22:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Polowanie na Pabla Escobara 0:00 Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood 1:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najdłuższy most świata 3:00 Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood 4:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Polowanie na Pabla Escobara Planete 6:45 Azja - raj na ziemi: Jawa (4/8) 7:15 Siły powietrzne świata: Lotnictwo morskie Europy (8/20) 8:10 Leksykon ciąży (14/15) 8:45 Leksykon ciąży (15-ost.) 9:20 Sklep w Londynie 9:50 Sklep w Berlinie 10:20 Sklep na Litwie 10:55 Ci niezwykli ludzie (1/7) 11:20 Ci niezwykli ludzie (2/7) 11:50 Afryka jak na dłoni: Wodny świat Afryki (10/13) 12:20 Niezły kanał (4) 12:30 Walka z nowotworem (4-ost.) 13:30 Ocaleni z Zagłady (1/2) 14:35 Geldof w Afryce (2/6) 15:10 Przaśny heavy metal 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Zmarłych w Meksyku (11/13) 16:45 Joanna d'Arc 17:40 Mój mąż Andriej Sacharow 18:35 Alfons Mucha - wizjoner secesji 19:35 Niezły kanał (4) 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Sklep w Paryżu 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Kreta (11/13) 20:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Dahab - mekka płetwonurków 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Podróż po planecie Ziemia (1/3) 22:45 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Wiropłaty (1/3) 23:40 Walka z terrorem 0:40 Twórcy wizerunku 1:45 Droga przez Amerykę (3/6) 2:15 Afryka jak na dłoni: Skrzydlata śmierć (5/13) 2:45 Afrykańskie pomysły: Wiemy, jak to zrobić (12/13) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Murarze (13) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (651) 8:45 Samo życie (1024) 9:15 Ja tylko pytam 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Leczenie eksperymentalne (82) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Marian małpa pl (112) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Trędowata (11) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Wesele (4) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Zdrowa dieta (14) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (652) 21:30 Samo życie (1025) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Bitwa (13) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Armagiedon (113) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Sąsiedzka pomoc (116) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Wiedźmin i Bestia (83) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1025) 1:30 Graczykowie: Zdrowa dieta (14) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (652) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Armagiedon (113) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Wiedźmin i Bestia (83) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Bitwa (13) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 9:00 Gol 10:40 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 12:50 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 14:50 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 16:50 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym 17:30 Formuła 1: Robert Kubica 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar Polski 20:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 20:40 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Katowicach 22:50 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Warszawie 0:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 9:00 Cafe Futbol 10:40 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 12:50 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 15:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 17:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 21:10 Gol plus 23:20 Cafe Futbol 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:55 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat filmów komediowych 7:45 Dzień na wyścigach 9:35 Między liniami ringu 11:25 Książę i żebrak 13:20 Hollywoodzki kowboj 15:00 Z życia VIP-ów 17:00 Trzy kamelie 19:00 Annie Hall 21:00 Cwaniaki 22:30 Na skraju miasta 23:55 Ciemna strona słońca 1:35 Cwaniaki 3:00 Annie Hall 4:40 Między liniami ringu Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (34/52) 7:05 Straż graniczna (5/24) 7:30 Telezakupy 9:00 Stellina (100/160) 9:50 Werdykt 10:20 Łowca (21/22) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (25/48) 12:05 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (81/178) 13:55 Stellina (101/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (3/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (26/48) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (82/178) 18:00 Kosmiczna kasa 19:00 Łowca (22-ost.) 20:00 Pusta kołyska 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (19/52) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wizje zbrodni (6/15) 23:40 Straż graniczna (6/24) 0:10 Przyjaciółki 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wojna secesyjna (3) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Pieśń o mózgu (19) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wypad za miasto (71) 7:00 Freakazoid: Relakso-wizja (9) 7:25 Friday Wear: Dekoratorki (9) 7:30 Brejk 7:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (11) 8:00 Brejk 8:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (51) 8:35 Brejk 8:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Luzowajki (21) 9:00 Brejk 9:10 Planeta rocka: Tracy Chapman (17) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Dziwne połączenie (26) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Gdzie mięso? (15) 10:35 Histeria: Wikingowie (4) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Witajcie w dżungli (20) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Brudas (72) 11:35 Friday Wear: Chłopak z bloga (45) 11:40 Freakazoid: Łokcie przy sobie (10) 12:05 Ruby Gloom: Czas leci (16) 12:30 Aparatka (66) 12:55 Time Jam (12) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny wyrównują rachunki (9) 13:45 Świat Raven: Królewskie traktowanie (10) 14:15 Zoey 101: Żart (8) 14:45 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Krzyk (1) 15:10 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Wyrzuty sumienia (22) 15:35 Zakręceni gliniarze: Szalony reżyser (20) 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Szczęściarz (17) 16:25 Aparatka (67) 17:00 Świat Raven: Kominiarczyki (11) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Zimny pot (27) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zanik pamięci (16) 18:25 Time Jam (13) 18:50 Zoey 101: Miłosne rozterki Quinn (9) 19:15 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny późno wracają (10) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: Pink (18) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Krzyk (2) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (33) 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Fresh Air: The Club 22:15 Fresh Air: Lost Odyssey 22:30 Fresh Air: Race '07 - The WTCC Game 23:00 Replay 23:15 Bleach (32) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier 6:50 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Nowy Jork 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Teksas - Stephen Drive 9:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Cieśnina Beringa 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier 12:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Nowy Jork 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Teksas - Stephen Drive 15:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Cieśnina Beringa 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier 18:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Nowy Jork 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Teksas - Stephen Drive 21:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 21:55 Nieznane Hawaje 22:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Morze Moluckie 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 0:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Marseilles Place 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wielka Brytania 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Rosja 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Japonia 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia TV Puls 6:00 Burza uczuć (21/150) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Żebro Adama 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie: Zatoka świętych (2) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (188) 12:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (2/22) 13:00 Sól ziemi czarnej 15:00 Burza uczuć (22/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (93) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (93) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (189) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (190) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 21:30 Paczka 2 (5) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (189) 23:35 Sprzedawcy (2/12) 0:05 Sól ziemi czarnej 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Reportaż religijny 4:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (2/22) 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Portfel 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Portfel 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:50 Policjanci z Miami (11) 6:45 Telesklep 7:45 Szymon Majewski Show: Tamara Arciuch, Jan Peszek 8:45 Gorzka zemsta (187) 9:40 Ostry dyżur (40) 10:45 Wyścig po kasę 11:30 Telesklep 12:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny (3) 13:55 Gorzka zemsta (188-ost.) 15:00 Szymon Majewski Show: Tomasz Sekielski, Andrzej Morozowski 16:00 Przyjaciele (13) 16:30 Dwóch i pół (23) 17:00 Ostry dyżur (41) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (4) 19:05 Przyjaciele (14) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (24-ost.) 20:05 Kobra: Druga zmiana (5) 21:10 Pod ochroną 23:15 W mroku dnia 1:10 Laski na czacie 2:10 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:50 Przeglądarka 8:00 Ślubne pogotowie 8:30 Nianiu, na pomoc! (2/13) 9:20 Martha Stewart 9:50 Zaklinacze wnętrz 10:20 Magiel towarzyski 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Mój dom mnie zabija 12:25 Nigella ekspresowo 13:00 Przeglądarka 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 14:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 15:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Kukulscy 15:30 SOS Uroda 16:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 16:30 Magazyn 16:35 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 17:05 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:30 Tori & Dean 18:50 Babska jazda 19:05 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (1/5) 19:30 Tajemnice ciała 20:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! (2/13) 20:55 Nigella ekspresowo 21:30 40 najsłynniejszych romansów na planie 22:30 Kochanki (2/6) 23:30 W roli głównej: Dorota Wellman 0:00 Babska jazda 0:15 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Kukulscy 0:30 Tori & Dean 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Ona czyli ja 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Motorwizja 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Top Gear 2006 9:00 Na każdą kieszeń 9:30 Legendy PRL 2 10:00 Na osi 10:30 Poza kontrolą 11:00 Kuchnia boksu 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 13:00 Co poszło nie tak 13:30 USA S.W.A.T. 14:00 De Lux 2 14:15 Gadżet Lab 15:00 Test 300 15:30 Monster Jam 16:00 Jazda polska 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 18:45 Motoszoł 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Legendy PRL 2 20:30 Mechanik 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Na każdą kieszeń 21:45 Turbo kamera 22:15 Test 300 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 De Lux 23:15 Gadżet Lab 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 3:00 Motorwizja 3:30 Policyjne taśmy 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Jazda polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Dziura 10:40 Olsztyńskie Noce Bluesowe - Olsztyn '84. Czy Dżem to blues? 11:10 Kino krótkich filmów: 14 bajek z królestwa Lailonii: O największej kłótni 11:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 11:40 Telekino: Bajki na dobranoc 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jerzy Sosnowski 13:30 Ósmy Dzień Teatru 14:10 Kino krótkich filmów: Metamorfozy 14:20 Icchak Perlman gra Brahmsa 15:15 Marzec z Akirą Kurosawą: Straż przyboczna 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia: Sztuka śpiewu (1/2) 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Gwiazdka z nieba 18:20 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Forma i przestrzeń 19:05 Pierścień i róża: Ja kocham Rózię (2/5) 19:40 Recital na dwa głosy - Elżbieta Mielczarek i Marek Grechuta 20:15 Ósemki o "Teczkach" 20:30 Teatr Telewizji: Teczki 21:50 Przewodnik 21:55 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Jak żyć 23:20 Strefa: Aelita 0:40 Strefa: Komix: "Orient Men" 0:45 Strefa: Komix: "Orient Men Forever na zawsze" 0:55 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Pocałunek niedźwiedzia 2:35 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:50 Forma i przestrzeń 3:15 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Street Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 PL Top 10 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Ringtone Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Naoczny świadek 9:45 Taxi 11:25 Nieznane rozkosze 13:25 Veronico Cruz 15:15 Koniec nauki 16:55 Pożegnanie z filmem: Siedemnaście lat 18:30 Pierwsza noc mojego życia 20:00 Taxi 21:40 Biała intryga 23:40 Cinemania (254) 0:05 Emmanuelle: Czas na marzenia (3/7) 1:45 Veronico Cruz 3:25 Sam przeciw wszystkim Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 2 09:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 3, Donny, wcale cię nie znaliśmy USA 2003 09:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 10, Sto łez USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Nie możesz dziś wrócić do domu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Poczucie winy USA 2005 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 3 13:25 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 4, Żartownisie i głupcy USA 2003 14:20 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Witaj mamo USA 2000 15:25 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Kwestia zaangażowania USA 2005 16:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Wyznawcy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 17:10 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Sztuka jest subiektywna reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 18:10 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial, dramat odc. 3, Powtórka z historii USA 2006 19:10 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Nowy dzień USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Ukryte miejsca reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Prawda wychodzi na jaw USA 2005 21:55 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Addison pojawia się w Oceanside reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 20, Zanikanie USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 5, Lato świstaka USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 4 01:30 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 3, Więzy serca reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 17, Lucy Liu Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 111 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 25 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 25 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 25 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 111 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 25 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Zaplątani w sieci - serial odc. 2 reż. Nicolas Parodi, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 110 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 111 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Canal + Sport 2 16:00 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Mecz Walia - Irlandia 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Madryt - Espanyol Barcelona 20:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Mecz Middlesbrough - Cardiff City 22:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Phoenix Suns - San Antonio Spurs Cinemax 2 06:00 Tancerki hula - komediodramat 07:55 Bunt na okręcie: Proces - dramat wojenny 09:35 Dotyk miłości - dramat obyczajowy 11:40 W blasku Hollywood: George Clooney - serial dokumentalny 12:05 Wróć do mnie - komediodramat 14:05 Harry i Walter jadą do Nowego Jorku - komedia 16:00 Rain Man - dramat psychologiczny 18:15 Bunt na okręcie: Proces - dramat wojenny 20:00 Badlands - dramat kryminalny 21:35 Siła poezji - dramat obyczajowy 23:20 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 12 01:10 Kalifornia - thriller 03:05 Dallas 362 - dramat obyczajowy 04:40 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 5 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Rosja 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 08:00 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 08:10 Julie gotuje: Beszamel mojej babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Sałatka a'la Kryszak - Jerzy Kryszak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 09:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Sernik doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 10:05 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Młode wilczki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 10:30 Na słodko 3: Irish cream - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 10:55 Delia na zimę: Suflety i zimowe dania wegetariańskie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8/12 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 12:35 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Mussaka - Monika Olejnik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 13:45 Martha 2: Joan Roan - talk-show odc. 46 14:30 Julie gotuje: Beszamel mojej babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Polska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 15:50 Delia na zimę: Naleśniki i marmoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Nugat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 16:45 Julie gotuje: Beszamel mojej babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Manchester, Lancashire - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Merrilees Parker - magazyn kulinarny odc. 55 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Mistrzostwa świata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 19:00 Julie gotuje: Beszamel mojej babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 19:05 Martha 2: Al Roker - talk-show odc. 47 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 20:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 20:30 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 21:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 21:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Mussaka - Monika Olejnik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 22:00 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - reality show odc. 6 22:50 Otwarcie wkrótce: The Naked Oyster - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 23:15 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Merrett i Manju Malhi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 54 23:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 00:15 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 00:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 01:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Mussaka - Monika Olejnik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 01:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 02:00 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Polska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 02:20 Słodki drań: Arsene Lupin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 02:50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 03:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 03:40 Para w kuchni: Kalmary - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 04:10 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Polska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 04:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 Movies 24 06:00 Zabójcza przysięga - thriller 07:45 Pechowe zdjęcie - film kryminalny 09:30 Dotyk prawdy - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Jane Doe - film sensacyjny 13:00 Perry Mason: Desperackie oszustwo - film kryminalny 14:45 Cena piękna - komediodramat 16:30 Bez winy - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Dziewczyna Bobbie - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: Zazdrosny dowcipniś - film kryminalny 21:45 Śledztwa Joanne: Miłość i śmierć - film kryminalny 23:30 Strefa wpływów - film erotyczny 01:15 Druga kobieta - thriller erotyczny 03:00 Tęsknota nocy - film kryminalny 04:30 Zabójcza przysięga - thriller National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Delfiny serial przyrodniczy 09.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Dziecko za sterami serial dokumentalny 10.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie serial dokumentalny 11.00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Delfiny serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Dziecko za sterami serial dokumentalny 13.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie serial dokumentalny 14.00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Delfiny serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Dziecko za sterami serial dokumentalny 16.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie serial dokumentalny 17.00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Delfiny serial przyrodniczy 18.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Dziecko za sterami serial dokumentalny 19.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie serial dokumentalny 20.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Park Narodowy Mercantour serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Katedra w Chartres serial dokumentalny 22.00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson serial dokumentalny 23.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Park Narodowy Mercantour serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Katedra w Chartres serial dokumentalny 01.00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson serial dokumentalny TVN CNBC Biznes 07:30 Pieniądze od rana - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Dzień na rynkach - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Biznes lunch - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Dzień na rynkach - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:50 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:05 Piąta godzina - magazyn ekonomiczny 18:55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Inwestuj! - magazyn 20:30 Praca - magazyn ekonomiczny 21:00 Program - magazyn 21:30 90 minut - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:00 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 Powtórki programów Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku